A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of internal combustion engines, more specifically, a hybridized internal combustion engine that uses heat generated to drive a steam engine in concert therewith.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an internal combustion engine that includes a steam engine that derives power from the capture of heat generated inside of the cylinder where combustion of the hydrocarbon fuel occurs; wherein the steam engine utilizes a water tank that is in fluid communication with a water pump and piping that passes across the cylinder block whereby heat is removed therefrom; wherein the piping is in fluid communication with an exhaust manifold that transfers the superheated steam to the cylinder of camshaft times opening of steam valves that exhaust the superheated steam with respect to the cylinder and an electronic valve to inject the superheated steam into the cylinder; wherein the internal combustion engine utilizes combustion of a hydrocarbon for four consecutive strokes, and utilizes superheated steam as a steam engine on a 5th and 6th stroke such that the internal combustion engine harnesses energy from the superheated steam thereby increasing the overall efficiency of the internal combustion engine; wherein the steam engine may also includes a compressed air tank that supplies pressurized air to the superheater during a cold start.
The Henwood Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0229554) discloses a hybrid engine for an automobile that uses exhaust from the gasoline powered engine to heat a boiler to power an external steam powered engine. However, the exhaust heat derived from the engine does not work with an exhaust manifold and at the combustion chamber in order to superheat steam used to drive a steam piston.
The Vines (U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,766) discloses a hybrid engine for a vehicle in which the exhaust from the internal combustion engine is used to heat water and create steam to power turbines that will augment the power needed to move the pistons. However, the power turbine does not gather heat from the exhaust manifold as well as at the combustion chamber in order to drive a steam engine.
The Soltermack (U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,462) discloses an improved method of driving a vehicle engine in which water is heated using the exhaust from the engine creating steam that will power at least one piston. However, the steam does not derive heat from both the exhaust manifold and at the combustion chamber.
The Striebich (U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,766) discloses a waste heat steam turbine for an automobile engine that will assist the internal combustion engine in driving the pistons, increasing fuel efficiency and limiting exhaust of the vehicle. Again, the turbine does not derive heat from both the cylinder and at the exhaust manifold.
The Haworth (U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,673) discloses a dual proces engine for an automobile that uses an internal combustion engine and a steam powered external engine in which the steam is created using the heat from the exhaust of the internal combustion engine. Again, the heat is derived solely from the exhaust and not in concert with heat located at the cylinder head.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an internal combustion engine that includes a steam engine that derives power from the capture of heat generated inside of the cylinder where combustion of the hydrocarbon fuel occurs; wherein the steam engine utilizes a water tank that is in fluid communication with a water pump and piping that passes across the cylinder block whereby heat is removed therefrom; wherein the piping is in fluid communication with an exhaust manifold that transfers the superheated steam to the cylinder of the respective internal combustion engine; wherein an auxiliary camshaft times opening of steam valves that exhaust the superheated steam with respect to the cylinder and an electronic valve to inject the superheated steam into the cylinder; wherein the internal combustion engine utilizes combustion of a hydrocarbon for four consecutive strokes, and utilizes superheated steam as a steam engine on a 5th and 6th stroke such that the internal combustion engine harnesses energy from the superheated steam thereby increasing the overall efficiency of the internal combustion engine; wherein the steam engine may also includes a compressed air tank that supplies pressurized air to the superheater during a cold start. In this regard, the hybrid multi-power stroke engine departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.